tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nadia Petrova
Nadia Petrova '(buł. Надя Петрова) jest wampirem i należy do klaunu podróżników.Jest córką Kateriny Petrovej i dzięki temu jest przodkinią Eleny Gilbert i potomkinią Amary .Mimo że większość jej życia nie jest znana to ujawniła że przez ok. 500 lat poszukiwała swojej matki, ponieważ chciała ją poznać i dowiedzieć się dlaczego ją porzuciła.Wiedziała bardzo dużo o życiu Katheriny choć nigdy jej nie spotkała.Kiedy Katherinie odebrano Nadie ta bardzo ubolewała po stracie córki i możliwe że to spowodowało to że Nadii tak bardzo zależało na matce. Zostaje zabita przez ugryzienie hybrydy w odcinku ''Gone Girl. Nadia należy do Rodziny Petrova' . Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Nadia jako dziecko.Trzymana przez babcię.Nadia urodziła się w 1490 roku w Bułgarii. Jej matka, Katherina, po jej urodzeniu błagała swojego ojca, by chociaż raz mogła ujrzeć Nadię, lecz on powiedział jej, że zhańbiła rodzinę i odebrał jej córkę.Katherine zapłakana zabraniem córki przytuliła babcię Nadii. 1498r. W 1498 roku, kiedy Nadia miała zaledwie osiem lat, Katherine uciekła Klausowi i wróciła z powrotem do Bułgarii, by odnaleźć córkę. Katherine przeszukała każdą wioskę oraz każdą chatę, jednak nie mogła odnaleźć Nadii. 1520r. thumb|left|Nadia w 1520r.W 1520 roku Nadia przybywa do północnej Europy w poszukiwaniu swojej matki.Szuka jej po czyiś domkach i pytając się o nią.Nie wiadomo czy Nadia była już wtedy wampirem czy była jeszcze człowiekiem. 1720r. Natomiast w 1720 roku Nadia jako wampir przeszukiwała obszar Francji.Była w stanie zapłacić człowiekowi za informacje o jej matce.Dlatego że był on świadkiem kiedy Katherine zabiła człowieka. Pamiętniki Wampirów Nadia wbija nóż w jego szyję, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie uważała siebie za podróżniczkę i ma swój własny cel. Jak się później okazuje, dotyczył on Katheriny. thumb|left|Nadia celuje pistoletem w Elenę i Katherine. W[[ Original Sin| Original Sin]], Nadia otrzymuje telefon od Silasa, świadczący o tym,że kobieta dwukrotnie go nieodebrała. Petrova przypomina mu, że jest po jego stronie, wspominając przy okazji, iż pochowała zwłoki Gregora. Obiecuje odnaleźć Katherine. Na zewnątrz Mystic Grilla, Nadia spotyka się z Mattem - przywołuje do niego Gregora, mówiąc w jego rodzinnym języku (czeskim). thumb|185px|Wyznanie miłości Gregorowi. Mężczyzna jest wściekły na Nadię za zabicie jego ciała. Kobieta wyznaje mu miłość i obiecuje, że znajdzie sposób, by to naprawić. Gregor, podając się za Matta, dzwoni do Eleny i pyta, gdzie jest - przy tym poznaje także miejsce położenia Katherine.Później w barze, kiedy Damon wypija otrzymany od barmanki drink z werbeną, Nadia wchodzi do środka i celuje pistoletem w Elenę, po czym na miejscu pojawia się także Katherine. Kiedy Nadia pyta, która z nich to Katherine Pierce, właściwa Katherina wskazuje na Elenę i ucieka. Nadia rozpoznaje jej kłamstwo i wyrusza w pościg. thumb|leftElena atakuje ją, dając Pierce czas na ucieczkę - ku jej zaskoczeniu,Nadia pokonuje ją, używając wampirzej siły i szybkości. Nadia odnajduje Katherine i Elenę w lesie - tą drugą unieruchamia ukręceniem karku. Katherinę z kolei zaprowadza do swojego samochodu, jednak zostają złapane przez Silasa. Nieśmiertelny usiłuje zmusić Nadię do popełnienia samobójstwa. Na jej szczęście, w tym samym momencie Tessa neutralizuje umiejętności Silasa za pomocą wymazania Stefanowi pamięci. Katherine i Nadia uciekają. Tej samej nocy dojeżdżając do miejscowego motelu. Silas dzwoni do Nadii - próbuje na niej wymusić, bez skutku, gdzie się znajduje. thumb W Monster's Ball, Nadia i Katherine wciąż ukrywają się w motelu przed Silasem, kiedy wampirzyca otrzymuje od niego telefon. Gdy nieśmiertelny chce Katherine, Nadia odmawia mu. Drwi z jego utraconych umiejętności, kiedy Silas stwierdza, że może je wyśledzić poprzez telefon. Nadia natychmiastowo się rozłącza i zamierza wyprowadzić Katherine z budynku. Katerina pyta ją, dlaczego Silas nie może wyssać z niej kilku kropli, by mogła pozostać w spokoju. Nadia mówi, że Silas potrzebuje każdej kropli z jej ciała, by utracić nieśmiertelność. Później thumb|leftkobiety spożywają posiłek w jadłodajni. Nadia opowiada jej, że śledziła Pierce przez pięćset lat, i że jeżeli odpowie jej na kilka pytań, wtedy puści ją wolno. Katherine zgadza się. Nadia mówi, że w 1864 roku w Mystic Falls organizowano obławę na wampiry, podczas której Pierce sprzedała wielu swoich przyjaciół w zamian za wolność. Na stwierdzenie Katherine, że zrobiła już wiele strasznych rzeczy, Nadia pyta o relację na linii matka-córka. Kiedy Pierce oznajmia, że nic takiego nie pamięta, wampirzyca potwierdza, że Petrova zabiła jej matkę, Lily Atomę w 1645 roku, w Paryżu, i że od pięciuset lat poszukuje ją, by dokonać zemsty. thumbWtedy Katherine zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ucieknie. Kiedy Nadia zaczyna ją wyprowadzać z jadłodajni, Katherine wyrywa kawałek zrobionego z drewna mebla i wbija go w pierś porywaczki.Wieczorem Katherine znajduje Nadię w pustej alejce - stwierdza, że specjalnie lekko drasnęła jej serce. Zdradza, iż wie od początku, że jej historia była fałszywa, ponieważ uciekała wtedy przed Niklausem i żaden jego sługa nie pomyliłby jej z kimś innym. Według Nadii był to test, którego thumb|left|185px|Nadia wyznaje Katherine, że jest jej córką. Pierce nie zdała. Opowiada, że faktycznie zabiła jej matkę - nie było to jednak w Paryżu, a w Anglii, szóstego kwietnia 1492 roku. Wspomina, że jej matka została dwa lata wcześniej wygnana z kraju, a Katherine nałożyła jej pętlę na szyję i zrzuciła ją z krzesła, co jest dokładnym opisem śmierci Katheriny. Nadia ujawnia, że jej nazwisko brzmi Petrova, a sama jest jej córką, co wstrząsa Katheriną. Później Nadia budzi się bez wbitego w pierś kołka. Kiedy wstaje, dostrzega Katherine. Uważa, że postąpiła głupio, nie uciekając przed ścigającym ją Silasem. Petrova oznajmia, iż jest dobra w uciekaniu, a Silas nie będzie jej potrzebował, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na zniszczenie Drugiej Strony, ponieważ jeżeli umrze jako czarownik, zostanie wtrącony do "nadnaturalnego czyśca". thumb Katherine pyta wampirzycę o coś, co dręczyło ją przez te pięćset lat.Pyta Nadię, gdzie przebywała w 1498 roku.Nadia stwierdza, że nie pamięta, ponieważ miała wtedy tylko osiem lat. Katherine opowiada, że po ucieknięciu Klausowi powróciła do Bułgarii, gdzie przeszukała każdy dom w nadziei, że spotka córkę. Słysząc to, Nadia zaczyna płakać i uśmiecha się, akceptując podaną przez Katherine herbatę. W Death and the Maiden, Nadia przybywa do Whitmore College w poszukiwaniu Katherine. Spotyka Caroline, z którą wymienia parę nieprzyjemnych zdań przed przyjściem Katherine. Caroline jest ciekawa, kim Nadia dla niej jest. Nie chcąc nic zdradzać, Katherine kłamie, mówiąc, że Nadia jest jej osobistą fryzjerką. Nadia chwyta ją za rękę i zmusza do siadu. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Katherine ją zostawiła i w dodatku okłamuje innych na temat ich relacji. Caroline przerywa ich rozmowę, mówiąc, że Katherine jest potrzebna w Mystic Falls - kobieta przyjmuje to z ulgą i opuszcza budynek. Później, Nadia ponownie pojawia się, przerywając rozmowę Caroline z Katherine. Nadia oznajmia jej, że wraca do Europy i chciała, by Katherine także z nią była. Pierce stwierdza, iż ich relacja matka-córka nigdy się nie uda. Dodaje na koniec, że nie chce mieć z Nadią nic wspólnego, po czym pozostawia ją rozczarowaną. thumb|left|Katherina i Nadia W Dead Man on Campus, Katherine wzywa Nadię do Mystic Grill. Wampirzyca jest ciekawa, dlaczego jej matka zmienia zdanie na ich temat. Katherine przedstawia ją Stefanowi, oznajmiając, iż są rodziną. Stefan jest tym faktem zdziwiony - później zabawnie pyta, która z nich jest młodsza. W odpowiedzi i Nadia i Katherine odpowiadają twierdząco. Matt przychodzi na zaplecze, gdzie czeka już cała trójka. Nadia przywołuje do jego ciała Gregora. Katherine żąda odpowiedzi na pytania i jednocześnie oznajmia Nadii, że jej ojciec i dziadek należał do Podróżników. Kiedy Katherine otrzymuje odpowiedź od Gregora, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla jej córki. Wbija w Matta nóż, który wyprasza duszę Podróżnika z jego ciała. Nadia jest wściekła na matkę za zabicie jej ukochanego. Każe jej iść do piekła, po czym odchodzi. Później, Stefan znajduje list Katherine, która przeprasza w nim Nadię i uważa zabicie Gregora za coś matczynego, co musiała zrobić. Pisze też o zamiarze popełnienia samobójstwa, przed czym powstrzymuje ją Stefan. thumb W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia udaje się do lasu, gdzie Matt trenuje Katherine. Nadia uderza matkę w twarz za próbę zostawienia jej bez pożegnania. Później, w kuchni Salvatore'ów, Katherine pyta córkę, czy jest godna wybaczenia. Nadia uważa, że jest i zamierza pomóc matce w przeżyciu. Sugeruje Katherine pasożytowanie w cudzym ciele. Ponieważ jej ojciec był Podróżnikiem, może to oznaczać, że i Katherine odziedziczyła te umiejętności. Kiedy Pierce stwierdza, że Stefan preferuje jej obecne ciało, Nadia domyśla się, że kwestia przebaczenia nie odnosiła się do niej. Nadia w porywie złości każe swojej matce się zabić i sprawdzić, czy wtedy będzie komuś na niej zależało. thumb|leftPetrova czeka na zewnątrz Mystic Grill na Matta. Wspomina przygody, jakie zdążyli przeżyć w Europie. Matt zastanawia się, w jakim celu Nadia tam przybyła - wampirzyca prosi go o przechowanie noża na wypadek, gdyby Katherine zdecydowała się wykorzystać jej pomysł przeżycia. Kiedy Matt zauważa, że Katherine przez pięćset lat nie zrobiła nic dla nikogo, Nadia oznajmia, że przez taki sam okres czasu ją szukała i nie chce jej stracić krótko po odnalezieniu. Matt uważa, że oboje mają problemy z matkami. Obiecuje Nadii, że przechowa nóż. Katherine dzwoni do Nadii - stwierdza, że zmieniła zdanie odnośnie pomysłu z pasożytowaniem. Podczas rozmowy, Katherine zaczyna czuć ból w klatce piersiowej. Po ataku serca spada ze schodów i traci przytomność. Nadia zmartwiona zaczyna ją coraz głośniej nawoływać. W 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia jest ukazana jako dziecko kiedy Katheine jest reanimowana w szpitalu. W tym samym czasie Nadia przychodzi do szpitala i czeka razem ze Stefanem. thumb Później widzimy Nadię kiedy przychodzi do domu Salvatorów i mówi że zakopała Matt'a żywcem, kładzie pierścień Gilberta i mówi że uwolni go dopiero kiedy dostanie podróżnika, i kiedy uczynić matkę pasażerem w niej.Wampirzyca przyprowadza Eleną i Stefana do starego opuszczonego domu w lesie.Zabiera jedną z podróżników Mie i potem znika pozostawiając doppelangerów na pastwę podróżników.Później, widzimy dręczoną Katherine przez Damona który mówi że nikomu na niej nie zależy.Po chwili Nadia skręca mu kark i mówi że jej zależy.Mia przygotowuje się do rytuału, a Nadia mówi matce jakie zaklęcie ma wypowiedzieć, by w niej zamieszkać, ale ta nie chce go wymówić.Po chwili Damon budzi się i wszystko słyszy.Katherine przeprasza Nadię, że nie była dobrą matką dla niej.Nadia odchodzi.W końcowej scenie widzimy jak Katherina wypowiada zaklęcie i wchodzi w ciało Eleny, a potem dzwoni do córki i powiadamia ją, że ich plan się powiódł. thumb|left|Nadia przykuwa Katerine do łóżka. W The Devil Inside, Nadia pojawia się gdy Katherine (w ciele Eleny) rozmawia z Mattem.Matt jest zdziwiony tym że Katherine złapała sobie stopa w ciele Eleny. Później widzimy Nadię kiedy wchodzi do pokoju hotelowego i mówi że Mia potrzebuje ciała Katherine, aby zakończyć rytuał.Przypina ona kajdankami Katherine do łóżka w razie, gdyby Elena "wróciła".Nadia znajduje się w domu Salvatorów ponieważ przyszła po ciało Katherine.I okłamuje ich że Katherine poprosiła ją, aby pochowała jej ciało w Bułgarii. Damon nie chce powiedzieć gdzie jest ciało, więc Nadia, go atakuje.Jednak ten odpiera atak i mówi, aby się poddała bo nie odzyska ciała.thumbKiedy Nadia wraca do pokoju hotelowego Elena znowu była w swoim ciele i uwolniła się z kajdanów jednak Nadia wypowiada zaklęcie Come forth ''i Katherine jest z powrotem w ciele Eleny.Katherine pyta córkę o to co się stało, a Nadia odpowiada że stała się Elena.Później widzimy Katherine i Nadię tak że w hotelowym pokoju i Nadia dochodzi do tego że przyjaciele Eleny nabierają podejrzeń i że trzeba szybko znaleźć ciało Katheriny.Matka próbuje przekonać córkę, że kiedy pójdzie na imprezę do Tylera to wszyscy przekonają się że Elena Gilbert jest cała i zdrowa i może przy okazji wybada gdzie Damon pochował jej ciało.Nadia stanowczo protestuje i mówi że to nie miejsce dla niej.Katherine mówi że udawała Elenę wiele razy, a Nadia odpowiada że ona nie udaje Eleny tylko nią jest.Nadia podaje parę aktów, a matka odpowiada jej że musi się dowiedzieć się więcej i wie kto jej pomorze.Katherine wyrzuca śmieci,a obok niej pojawia się Nadia.Pyta matkę o to czy dowiedziała się gdzie Damon zakopał jej ciało.Ta odpowiada że tam gdzie dawno było jej miejsce czyli w grobowców pod starym kościołem.Nadia i Katherine schodzą do grobowca, a na nie czeka już Mia z ciałem panny Katherine.Nadia mówi, aby już zaczęły, a Mia prosi o krew Katherine.Niespodziewanie Elena powraca w swoje ciało i nie wie co się dzieje i gdzie się znajduje.Nadia pyta się matki (Eleny) czy dobrze się czuje, a ta odpowiada twierdząco.Nadia pyta się dokąd chciała by się udać panna Katherine(Elena), dziewczyna nie wie co ma odpowiedzieć, a Nadia mówi że gdzie chciała by zacząć ich podróż po świecie.Kiedy Elena widzi że Mia kończy zaklęcie atakuje ją,thumb|left|Nadia zaatakowana przez Elenę. a chcąc ją powstrzymać Nadia atakuje Elenę lecz ta wbija jej miecz w brzuch.Elena ucieka,a Nadia karze szybko dokończyć Mii zaklęcie.Ciało panny Katheriny zostało spalone i Katherine zostaje już w ciele Eleny.Nadia pyta się podróżniczki czy to już wszystko, a ta odpowiada że tak.Mówi że Katerine Pierce przejęła stałą kontrole nad ciałem Eleny.Nadia uśmiecha się, a gdy Mia chce rozmawiać o zapłacie Katherine zjawia się i zabija ją.Nadia pyta się czy to konieczne, a Katherine mówi że była niedbała pod koniec, a ona tego nie lubi.Nadia odpowiada że Mia przyprawiała ją o gęsią skórke, a Katherine potwierdza że na pewno jest jej córką. Nadia mówi aby zachowała na podróż komplementy, a Katherine mówi że nie zamierza się nigdzie wybierać.Nadia patrzy na Katherine srogim wzrokiem.Matka mówi Nadii że po raz pierwszy od 500 lat ma czyste konto i połowa ludzi z miasta oddała by za nią życie.Nadia pyta co z nią.Petrova mówi że Nadia jest dorosła i może decydować sama o sobie, ale jeżeli chce znać jej zdanie to woli, aby Nadia została.Mówi że nigdy nie nauczyła się być dobrą matką, ale spróbuje.Nadia odpowiada że szukała jej całe wieki i nigdy jej nie zostawi, ale Katherine musi chcieć czegoś więcej. Nadia uśmiecha się i odpowiada że nie zniosła by tego gdyby była przeszkodą na jej drodze, Katherine odwajemnia uśmiech do swojej córki. thumbW Total Eclipse of the Heart, Nadia jest w barze z Mattem kiedy on rozmawia przez telefon z Katherine.Potem Nadia hipnotyzuje go, aby odszedł i o tym zapomniał o tej rozmowie.Nadia pyta matkę przez telefon czy może już odejść, lecz matka odpowiada że nie.Wampirzyca ile ma jeszcze siedzieć w Mystic Girll.Katherine mówi że opiekowanie się niebieskookim Mattem nie jest dla niej przyjemne, a dziewczyna odpowiada że nie.Mówi że Matt nie jest zabawką.Matka mówi jej że jest to urocze.Nadia rozłącza się.Później wampirzyca dostaje SMS od matki z pytaniem kim jest Enzo.Do Matta podchodzi Tyler i prosi o coś do picia.Przygląda się on Nadii i pyta Matta czy jest ona nowa.On jednak odpowiada że jest ona córką Katherine i że jabłko nie pada daleko od jabłoni.Nadia mówi że go słyszy.A ten odpowiada że dziewczyna pochowała go żywcem w sejfie.Dziewczyna mówi że próbowała ocalić swoją matkę i że nawaliła.Mówi też że chciała by opłakiwać matkę w spokoju.Tylerowi prawdopodobnie to imponuje ponieważ stawia dziewczynie drinka.Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego, a ten odwzajemnia uśmiech.Matt, Tyler i Nadia piją i mówią co ich matki robiły głupiego. Kiedy Tyler idzie do toalety, Nadia hipnotyzuje Matta i pyta się go kim jest Enzo.Matt odpowiada, a Tyler słyszy wszystko i jest tym zaniepokojony.Katherine która jest w ciele Eleny dzwoni do Nadii i pyta się co zrobiła by Elena gdyby życie jej brata wisiało na włosku.Nadia mówi jej że gdyby jego życie było zagrożone Elena zrobiła by dla niego wszystko byle by go uratować.Katherine prosi córkę, aby ta dowiedziała się od Matta czy Caroline czuje coś do Stefana.Nadia rozłącza się.Po chwili przychodzi Matt, a Nadia używając perswazji pyta się o Caroline.Kiedy kończy odbiega wampirzym tempem.Matt zostaje sam, lecz sekundę później Tyler przychodzi i mówi że miał rację co do Nadii, po chwili Nadii skręca kark hybrydzie.I mówi Mattowi że nic nie powie Tylerowi.Kiedy hybryda thumb|left|Matt rozmawia z Nadiąsię budzi Matt okłamuje go i mówi że Nadia zauroczyła go dlatego że chciała rozmawiać o Katherine.Tyler odchodzi, a Matt wsiada do samochodu w którym znajduje się Nadia.Nadia mówi że jeśli Tyler będzie ich śledził to zabije ich obu.Matt dowiaduje się że Katherine żyje i wniknęła w Elenę.Nadia łapie go za gardło i mówi że jedną z łatwiejszych rzeczy było by ściągnąć mu pierścień Gilberta niż złamanie karku.Matt pyta się co dziewczyna chce z nim zrobić, a ta odpowiada że jeszcze nie wie i że najpierw musi oczyścić go z werbeny, a później zobaczy.Nadia zabiera rękę z jego gardła. thumb W ''No Exit, ''Katherine dzwoni do córki.Nadia mówi że Matt dowiedział się o tym że weszła w Elenę.Katherine reaguje nerwowo, a Nadia tłumaczy że to przez Tylera bo ten dał mu werbenę.Katherine mówi, aby córka go zabiła lecz ta protestuje i odpowiada że werbena wkrótce z niego zniknie, dodaje że miała go na oku przez dwa dni dodaje że nikomu nie powiedział. Kobiety rozmawiają o wyjeździe Katheriny i Stefana za miasto w poszukiwaniu Damona.Dziewczyna rozłącza się, a potem rozmawia z Mattem.Nadia zrywa się i bierze syrop do naleśników, a przestraszony Matt odskakuje.Dziewczyna pyta, czym jest baraszkowanie.Matt wchodzi do rezydencji Loockwodów.Caroline i Tyler pytają go gdzie był przez te ostatnie dwa dni.Po chwili do drzwi podchodzi Nadia i zaskoczona ich widokiem mówi że miało ich nie być. Matt zaprasza Nadię do środka.Cała czwórka rozmawia w pokoju.Nadia i Matt opowiadają o ich spotkaniu i nocy w Atlantic City która tak naprawdę się nie odbyła. thumb|left Caroline protestuje i mówi że Nadia go zauroczyła, ale Mat mówi że to nie prawda bo nosi on werbenę.Caroline sprawdza czy to prawda próbując zauroczyć Matta, ale nie udaję jej się to.Nadia broni Matta próbując zdenerwować Caroline, opowiadając o jej nocach spędzonych z innymi facetami.Katherina dzwoni wieczorem do Nadii.Nadia jest zdziwiona tym że matka do niej dzwoni,a Katherine mówi że wie gdzie jest Damon i o wirusie.Opowiada o swoim planie dotyczącym braci Salvatore.Nadia jest zdziwiona tym co mówi jej matka, a potem się rozłącza.Matt mówi o tym że Katherine obchodzi tylko Stefan, a Nadia robiła dla niej tyle rzeczy. thumb Dziewczyna mówi że nie oczekiwała dobrych relacji matki z córką.Matt odpowiada że na pewno czegoś oczekiwała.Zdenerwowana Nadia pyta czy grają w karty czy coś innego.Matt opowiada swoich relacjach z matką.Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę.Nadia chce sprawdzić czy werbena nadal jest w krwi Matt'a.Okazuje się że, nie.Nadia mówi że to już koniec zabawy.Matt wiedząc że i tak zapomni o wszystkim całuje dziewczynę.Dochodzi między nimi do stosunku lecz jest to podstęp Matt'a, aby napisać sms do przyjaciół o Katherine.Matt mówi że Elena to jego przyjaciółka i że Nadia nie jest taka jak Katherine.Nadia hipnotyzuje go i wychodzi.Kiedy chce wyjść Caroline staje jej na drodze i mówi ze Matt wysłał jej sms z telefonu dziewczyny.Caroline, atakuje Nadię lecz ta ma przewaga i odpiera atak.thumb|left|Nadia pokazuje ranę.Tyler broniąc Caroline sam atakuje Nadię i gryzie ją.Wampirzyca ucieka.Katherine spotyka się w barze z Nadią.Kobiety rozmawiają, a Nadia mówi że Katherine nie będzie musiała się już nią przejmować.Katherine jest zdziwiona, a Nadia mówi że została ugryziona. W ''Gone Girl, Nadia śni o tym jak szuka swojej matki przez ugryzienie Tylera.Katherine rozmawia z nią i mówi że jest jej przykro z tego powodu że Tyler Lockwood ją ugryzł.Mówi ona że nie wzieła krwi od Klausa która mogła by uratować Nadię.Więc wzywa ona dr. Maxfielda. thumbPobiera on próbkę jadu z krwi Nadii.Katherine przenosi Nadię do kościoła, aby ukryć ją przed przyjaciółmi Eleny.Jednak używają oni zaklęcia lokalizującego i znajdują oni Nadię.Dziewczyna zostaje zabrana do domu braci Salvatore.Przekupują oni w ten sposób Katherine, aby pojawiła się i zobaczyła ostatni raz swoją córkę przed jej śmiercią.Nadia rozmawia z Mattem, a potem z Bonnie.Katherine zjawia się i mówi że przyszła do córki.Pokazuje jej jak powinno wyglądać jej dzieciństwo i przeprasza ją za to że musiała spędzić 500 lat na szukaniu matki i stając się nią. thumb|left|Martwa Nadia. Zostaje z Nadią do samego końca, a potem sama zostaje zabija.Nadia przechodzi na drugą stronę.Kiedy Bonnie znajduje się w kościele Katherine zjawia się jako duch i mówi że zostawiła mały prezent Elenie.Dodaje też że Nadia była jedyną osobą która tak naprawdę ją kochała.Matt zanosi gdzieś ciało Nadii lecz nie wiadomo gdzie. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Jako wampir Nadia opisywana była jako emocjonalna i piękna dwudziestoparolatka, która podróżuje po ziemi w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Była członkinią podróżników. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka.thumb|185px|Nadia jako wampir. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet wthumb|Nadia używa perswazji. oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - thumb|185px|Nadia zostaje ugodzona drewnem przez Katherine.jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Katerina'' (flashback) Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' Relacje Katerina Petrova Matt Donovan Silas Ciekawostki Galeria 545866_703326456363782_540748929_n.jpg 536923_703276056368822_1861580093_n.jpg 1382878_1392057287699050_1092839088_n.jpg 1383568_1392067661031346_510396126_n.png 1385380_1391977671040345_566370890_n.png 1395320_702786989751062_1126849641_n.jpg 1441181_703026296393798_1423638558_n.jpg tumblr_mvlpy2DkYS1sd36hao1_250.gif 640px-Nadia_10_TVD_5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Npetrova.png Nadia Petrova oo.jpg nadia petrova.jpg Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Tylera Lockwooda